


appeasement

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept it up until Nick was completely limp, drowsy and relaxed and if, perhaps, Monroe was a better human than he was a wolf, he’d let him drift off like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	appeasement

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](http://grimm-kink.livejournal.com/452.html?thread=685252#t685252) on the grimm kink meme.

As much as Monroe bragged about his strict regimen to Nick, the truth was that the animal was always lurking under the surface. Flashes of red, the smell of cooked meat, so many ways the wolf could surge to the forefront. So many times Monroe had to lash down on his control, fight the urges that were his basic nature.

There was very little Monroe could indulge in.

But this, he let himself have this, Nick sprawled out on his belly like a female in heat, basking in Monroe’s hands on his body. He rubbed his hands down Nick’s skin, enjoying his warmth, the soft give of his muscles. Nick gave off little appreciative noises from where his head was buried in the pillow.

His poor little Grimm had had a long day, chasing bad guys, protecting Portland from the unsavory element while Monroe sat inside all day working on a particularly stubborn clock. When Nick had dragged himself through the door, bruised and exhausted and stinking of the suspect he’d tackled down, the wolf had snarled and bared it’s fangs, wanting revenge.

Monroe had slapped the wolf down, coaxed Nick into the shower with the promise of a massage afterwards and gone to get the oil.

And now, now he had Nick on his belly, lower back exposed and vulnerable to him and maybe that didn’t mean a thing because Nick wasn’t a Blutbad but the wolf in him didn’t know the difference. The wolf reveled in Nick’s submission and Monroe let it, even as he stroked his hands on Nick’s lower back, massaged aching muscles, the scent of the oil filling the air.

He kept it up until Nick was completely limp, drowsy and relaxed and if, perhaps, Monroe was a better human than he was a wolf, he’d let him drift off like that. But no, Monroe was wolf far more than he’d like to admit and he drizzled oil on Nick’s ass and down his thighs.

Nick lolled his head to the side and gave him a sleepy, lazy smile, totally trusting. Monroe put a hand on the low dip of Nick’s spine. Impulse made him press his face there, the spot where a Blutbad was its most vulnerable, Nick’s skin smooth and warm. He pressed a kiss there, ignored the taste of the oil, listening to Nick hum content and permission. He kissed his way slowly up Nick’s spine, stretching himself over Nick, until he covered the other man completely.

Without a word, Nick shifted his hips a bit, canting them upwards so Monroe could slide easily between his thighs, cock slicking in the oil.

It was a slow easy rhythm, one the wolf didn’t fight, let Monroe take Nick like this without howling. Slow and easy but Monroe didn’t drag it out, not with Nick so tired. Pumping his hips even slower now that he only had one hand to balance on, he slipped the other underneath them to find Nick already hard. Getting him off was easy. Monroe knew what Nick liked by now, knew just how to twist his hands, which spots to press a firm thumb over. Nick came with a shudder and a cry, no doubt ruining the bed sheet beneath him.

Monroe took his hand away, braced it back on the bed and worked his hips deeper if not faster, made each thrust count and really, it was the sight of Nick’s vulnerable neck as he turned his head to kiss him, that set him off.

Afterward, it was simple enough work to lay Nick on his side, out of the wet spot and in a more comfortable position. Monroe curled along behind him, Nick tucked along his belly, his come still dripping along Nick’s thighs.

Monroe would leave his come there to dry on Nick’s skin, to mark him with his scent, to let the world know Nick was his. The wolf could have that too.


End file.
